weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dragoogee
Dragoogee is a Weegee Clone whose got tired of his boring life and decided to slay dragons N' stuff. Appearance Dragoogee is an unmistakable Gee for obvious reasons. He has a dragon-shaped helmet that is actually a dragon's skull, but he kept it with him. His hair grew longer, as most Weegees have the habit of cutting the hair each one month, two days, four hours and thirty seconds, or else they will look different and get banned from the Weegee Society. Dragoogee, in other hand, doesn't cut his hair, that's why it is that long, so had his beard. He has blue plumber clothes with a engraving of a Fire Narwhal-Dragon on the center of his shirt. He carries a lance that belonged to a legendary Dragoon who jumped out of a mountain, killing himself. He then found the lance and, as it was awesome, he took it. He also found the awesome shield, taking it as well. Behavior He has a reason for not having any friends: He is too damn aggressive! He kills everything in sight, except stronger Gee-kinds, as he is not dumb. He is very known for being mad-rampaging poor Gee defenseless villages. He uses his power for evil, he won't team up, he will just kill, kill and kill. He is also kinda derpy. Story Dragoogee was just another normal Weegee clone, but after some time he begun to feel bored. He escaped the Gee town he lived, although no Gee cared even a little about it. After some time he found the Forgotten Lance and the Devil Dragon Shield. He kept them and begun to hunt down big dragons and sometimes, innocents. He found one, a big Fire Narwhal-Dragon. The fight was intense, but Dragoogee reflected the breathed Narwhal-Fire and impaled the beast. He then opened the monster's head and took his skull. No one knows how he did to make it fit on his head. After some time he begun to become even more evil than he was before, he mad-rampaged through all the world, creating chaos and destruction. He is among the most evil Weegees of all the time. He eventually became enemy with a lot of Gees, including Weegee (For killing his fellows), Pureegee (None know how he did it) and Sqeegee (By Narwhal-Exploding his house). The Forgotten Lance and the Devil Dragon Shield Upon his journey to escape the boredom, Dragoogee found the Forgotten Lance and the Devil Dragon Shield, two powerful artifacts that where used by a suicidal and friendzoned Dragoon. Unfortunately, no one knows his identity, but his skeleton had a really awesome pose. Anyway, the Forgotten Lance is a very powerful lance able to cast tornadoes by random, by RANDOM, when attacking. Other than being made out of dragon scales and tooth, this lance isn't that interesting. The Devil Dragon Shield is not a ordinary kind of shield, it has some special proprieties other than defending attacks. It can protect the user against all kinds of elemental damage, but only if the attack has hit the shield...likely it wont. The shield is said to be gained by the unknown Dragoon after the defeat of a strong magical dragon. POWARHZSS Yes, he does have powers. O RLY? They are: Stare The same basic stare that all Clones can do, nothing more, nothing less. High Jumps He can also jump extremly highs, if he takes fall damage or not is not known. Incorporate He can also incorporate the spirit of several dragons and wyverns, fusing them with his. His most used are: Fire Narwhal-Dragon Leviathan Tigrex Zilant Bahamut Cthulhu Useless stuff to know about him 1- He can jump 20 meters high. 2- The lance may rarely tornado him instead of the enemy. That's because he is not the original user. 3- The shield can resist all kinds of elemental damage, except if the magic was used by Weegee himself. Category:Weegee Clones Category:SRMIA